Everlasting Love
by Lisa4
Summary: While happily ruling Crystal Tokyo, the King and Queen face a difficult situation. Will they be able to solve it in time?
1. Everlasting Love-Chapter 1

Title: Everlasting Love  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: PG   
E-mail: LisaZUMstories@aol.com  
Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone! I'm back, with a new multi-part story. I hope you will enjoy this. Warning, this is my first attempt to write a story taking place in Crystal Tokyo, so if it's bad, you've been warned ahead of time. Sorry about its shortness. The others will be longer, I promise. This story may be a little confusing, so bear with me here. Please excuse the typing and grammar mistakes for I type really fast, and don't realize it when I make a mistake. A big thanks to everyone who has read my stories, and everyone who has posted them on their sites since I don't have a web site...yet. Enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
********************************************************************  
It was in the thirtieth century. All was peaceful. Especially in Crystal Tokyo, home to the king and queen of Earth, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Neo-King Endymion. Once known as the protectors of Tokyo, now known as the rulers of Earth. They ruled with wisdom, dignity, and everyone loved them. But even though they were King and Queen, didn't stop them from having some fun once in a while...for the Queen, anyway.  
  
"Mamo-chan, come and play with me." Serenity, or Usagi as her friends call her, was at the moment trying to drag her husband out of his office. He hadn't come out of there for days, with the exception of meals and bedtime. He was, to Serenity, no fun at all. All he would do is sign documents and treaties all day. Not to mention worry about wars and other boring stuff.  
  
"Usako, you know I want to, but I can't. I'm busy. I have to get this finished, then I'll be finished. It'll only take me a few minutes." He replied, rubbing his forehead. He looked over at Serenity's pouting face. "She looks cute that way." He mentally noted.   
  
"You always say that." Serenity argued, pouting again. Then, an idea popped into her head. "I know." She walked over to Endymion slowly, and then gently kissed him on his mouth, barely giving him a taste of her lips. She knew he couldn't resist as he groaned silently in comfort.  
"Usako..." He said, using his warning tone, "don't you do that. You know I can't resist." His eyes followed hers as she leaned down again, placing a kiss on his forehead.   
"I know. Than's why I'm doing this." She tried again, and succeeded. Without warning he threw down the papers, and kissed her deeply, forgetting all about the treaties he was working on.   
"Mmmm." Serenity moaned slightly.  
  
"Your Highness, I have the papers...oh!" Ami stopped short as she saw her King and Queen kissing. Instantly a blush crept up to her cheeks. She coughed discreetly, then regained her composure. "Ahem. Your majesties."  
This time they heard her. Serenity and Endymion broke apart faster than you could say 'oh'. They stood there, coughing, blushing, straightening clothes. Both were VERY embarrassed as they blushed tomato red. "Yes, Ami, come in." Endymion made a gesture for Ami to come in.  
But instead of coming in, Ami shook her head. "No, that's okay, Mamoru-san," She replied, using Mamoru's name, "I'll come later. You two seem occupied with other things." She bowed, and left, winking slightly at Serenity. The two were left alone, staring at each other, mouths wide open. "Uh, it's okay, Mamo-chan. Don't worry, your dignity isn't ruined, or anything." Serenity calmly replied, smiling innocently. She edged away from Endymion, who was giving her the look.  
"Sure, Usako. Sure it isn't." Well, what else is he supposed to say? Serenity looked so beautiful, so inviting standing there. He just couldn't resist. "Oh, why not." He gave in to his heart, as he suddenly grabbed Serenity, getting a gasp as a response from her, and kissed her deeply, hungrily, forgetting all about whatever he was supposed to do...  
Serenity moaned softly, comfortably. She responded to his eager kisses with equal passion. Heat built up around the couple. Even though they've been married for over a few decades, but it seemed like they were just married. Lost in the world of pure bliss, they forgot all of their surroundings, and whatnot.   
"Sir, I...oops. Bad timing. Heh heh" The guard laughed nervously, and stepped out of the room. But as weird at it seemed, they royal couple didn't even notice him. "Say, Mamo-chan, anybody there just now? I thought I heard someone." Serenity inquired her husband as they broke apart for air.  
"Huh? No, I don't think so..." Endymion looked at his wife weirdly. "Age getting to you? Not hearing things, are ya?" He asked teasingly, laughing at Serenity's annoyed face.   
"You should speak, Mamo-chan. I mean, it's not like I'm the only getting older you know. You're older than me anyway." Serenity shot back, defending herself.  
"Usako..." Endymion stared at her lovingly, then turned away. You could tell something was bothering him as he sighed heavily. As if in thought.  
  
Serenity, of course noticed this change of mood from Endymion, and immediately became concerned. "What's wrong, Mamo-chan?" She asked, not having a clue as to what he was thinking.  
  
"Usako, I know we discussed this before but...as you said , we're getting older. Don't you think it's time we...you know..." He looked down at his feet, trying to hide a blush that Endymion just knew was there.  
But Serenity however still didn't get it. "What's 'you know' supposed to mean?" Sometimes Serenity was slow at stuff.  
Endymion gave Serenity the look, as if saying, 'you don't know?' No, she didn't. Serenity was as confused as ever.  
"Usako...I think we...should consider being parents." Endymion finished, and faced Serenity, waiting to see her expression. Serenity's face was contorted with different emotions, including fear, consideration, and plenty of others. Fear mostly. Yes, they had talked about this before. Serenity remembered it clearly...  
*Flashback*  
"Mamo-chan! Stop!" Serenity shouted at her husband while giggling at the same time. They were in bed, and Endymion was tickling her. "No, not until you say please." Endymion replied sweetly. He knew Serenity didn't like saying that word to him.  
"No! Never!" She shouted back, as another shower of tickles rained on her entire body. "Okay, okay, I surrender! PLEASE stop tickling me." She replied, putting the emphasis especially on the word please.  
"Alright." Endymion lay down on the bed beside her, chuckling. "Wow, Usako, you actually said please." He teased, only to get a pillow in his face as a response.   
"Hmpf! How mean! What a mean husband I have!" Serenity complained mockingly.   
"Awww Usako, then I promise to be a much better father." Endymion smiled at his mention of father. Oh, how he wanted his daughter to be here in this world, and soon. Endymion didn't even notice how Serenity stiffened at his mention of father. Serenity wanted a child, but was afraid. She was afraid of being a horrible mother, and disappoint Endymion. She was afraid that what happens if she wouldn't have the ability to take care of a child. So many doubts, fears. This made Serenity think if she was really to have a child. Her answer for now: no.  
  
"Usako? Are you okay? You seem pale..." He stopped there as he saw a stray tear slide down Serenity's cheek. "Usako..." He put a hand on her shoulder, and turned her around so she could face him. "What's wrong?" He asked, extremely concerned.   
  
Serenity quickly wiped off the tear, and put on a smile. "Oh, nothing Mamo-chan. I..."  
"Oh Usako...is it something I said?" Serenity didn't say anything, but nodded instead. "Hmmm now what did I say...oh. You mean about me being a father?" Once again a nod was given as a response.  
"Usako...why?" That was all he asked her. All Endymion ever wanted was a family with the one he loved. Now it looked Serenity was saying she didn't want the same thing.  
"Mamo-chan...I want that...it's just that...I'm not ready..." She trailed off, feeling dejected. She knew how much Endymion wanted a family. Now it seemed like she was stopping him from having it.  
"Usako, when we got married, you said the only thing you wanted was for us to have Chibi-usa. Now...what changed between us?" Endymion could feel tears forming in his own eyes.  
"Mamo-chan, nothing...I'm just not ready. I don't want a child now! Please...understand. Please." Serenity couldn't hold it in anymore as she broke down in sobs, with Endymion shedding a few tears of his own. The once happy couple now faced a big problem.  
Over the years, Endymion decided not to discuss this particular issue with Serenity, thinking she would tell him when she thought she would be ready...  
*End Flashback*  
Now, Endymion was discussing it with her again, a few years later. To Serenity, Endymion was still pushing her too hard, he was going to fast. To Endymion, Serenity just won't take being a parent into consideration. Endymion wondered if Serenity would ever be ready...  
"Mamo-chan...you promised you wouldn't talk about that with me. You promised me more time!" She shouted at him, her mind not even thinking clearly.  
Endymion certainly wasn't expecting this outbreak from his wife. "I have given you more time. Why is it so hard for you? Why?"  
"I don't know!" Tears rushed down her cheeks. Endymion felt guilty for making her cry, but he had to get through to her, no matter what.  
"Serenity, listen to me. Nothing will happen. Please, consider. That's all I ask."   
Serenity thought about this for a moment. "No, give me more time, then I will consider." She replied, her tone smooth. She wasn't about to give up.   
"You won't even consider?" Endymion asked again, thinking he heard wrong. But to his horror, Serenity nodded, agreeing to her decision wholeheartedly. Endymion felt the anger boil up in him. "Fine Serenity," Endymion said in an icy tone, "do what you want." He then left the room, not turning back to see Serenity.  
"Oh no. What happens if he hates me now?" Serenity sunk to the floor, sobbing loudly. Heartbreaking sobs. To her, she had just betrayed her husband, and lost his trust and faith in her.  
Will they ever be happy again? Will Chibi-usa never be born?  
*******************************************************************  
There's chapter one! Once again, sorry for its shortness. I don't know why, but it seems like I write so slow now. Scares me sometimes. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I'll know soon. Please don't' hesitate to send me comments and suggestion of any sort, even if the comments aren't positive comments. Chapter 2 will be out soon. Thanks!  
This story written and posted December, 2000.


	2. Everlasting Love-Chapter 2

Title: Everlasting Love  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 2  
E-mail: LisaZUMstories@aol.com  
Author's Notes:  
Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I sure have a lot of time to write now, but that's going to change. School's going to start soon.*sigh* Then it'll be homework and studying again, leaving me almost no time to write. Oh, well. Enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*******************************************************************  
Serenity lay in bed that night, her back turned to Endymion. She couldn't fall asleep as Endymion's cold words rang in her ears again and again. "Why can't we be happy? Why?" She asked to no one in particular. Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt so guilty. Serenity didn't know why it was so hard for her. Why she just can't except being a parent? She felt horrible, like she was a burden on Endymion's dream of having a family. But no matter how hard she tried, she was still afraid. "But afraid of what?" She asked herself. She used to think it was because of being a bad parent. She compelled herself to believe that, but was it something else? Something deeper than that? She didn't know exactly what she was afraid of. So confusing...  
Serenity felt tired as she fell asleep instantly.   
  
The next morning Serenity woke up groggily. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get sleep out of them. Yawning silently, so reached over to the other side of the bed, thinking Endymion was there. To her disappointment, he wasn't. For once in who knows how long, Endymion had gotten up early on a Sunday! "What's wrong with him?" She thought. "Might as well get up myself." With that said, she dressed quickly, and went out of their sleeping chambers.   
  
Serenity proceeded to walk down the long flight of stairs. Halfway down, she met Mercury, or Ami, who, she had found out, was on her way up to meet her.  
"My Queen, I was just about to meet you." Mercury bowed politely, stifling a giggle as she saw Serenity making a face at her.  
"Ami-chan, you know how I don't like you to be formal with me, especially in private." Serenity crossed her arms, making a very un-queen like gesture. "Let's go somewhere else to talk shall we? How about my quarters?"  
Ami smiled warmly. "Yes, Your Highness...uh Usagi-chan."   
Serenity instantly brightened. "That's better." They walked to Serenity's room in silence. Sitting on Serenity and Endymion's bed, the conversation began.  
"Oh, um Usagi-chan, I noticed Mamoru-san acting very strangely this morning." She began, immediately catching Serenity's attention. "Do you know something about this?"  
Serenity faltered for a moment, not knowing how to answer. She managed a weak smile as Ami put a hand on her shoulder for support. "Tell me, Usagi-chan. It's okay." She whispered calmly.  
  
With a soft sob, Serenity lunged into Ami's welcoming arms. She cried out all her fears there, her wet soaking Ami's clothing with Ami smiled knowingly. She knew it was best for Serenity just to cry it all out. And she did.  
After a good fifteen minutes of crying, Serenity finally calmed down enough to talk about it. "Oh Ami-chan it was horrible. Mamo-chan looked so sad and angry. It scared me so much. I'm afraid I wasn't the wife he wanted. That I'll never live up to his expectations. That his dream will never be fulfilled." She sobbed again, and Ami, being the caring friend that she was, hugged her tight. "I see, Usagi-chan. Just what dream is this. I know Mamoru-san has many dreams." At this Serenity looked up. Ami was right, Endymion did have many dreams. "His dream of being a father."  
Ami's face turned a little palish at her mentioning 'father'. "Usagi-chan, you and Mamoru-san have a problem...you know?" Ami's face immediately turned into a deep shade of red.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened. "No! Nothing of that sort. It's that we...I...he...I'm scared of it. I don't know why. In my heart, I really want Chibi-usa here, but then...I just am afraid. I can't help it. First I thought it was because that I was afraid of being a bad mother, but now I now it's something else...I feel so lost."   
Ami was at a loss of words, and believe me that doesn't happen very often. "Usagi-chan...I...tell me more. I know that wasn't the end."  
"No it wasn't." Serenity replied. "Yesterday afternoon, I was trying to get Mamo-chan out of his office. You saw us, right?" Serenity asked, a glint of a teasing look in her eyes.  
Ami blushed again, as if on cue. "Yes, I did." She confessed. "You two were" Another blush crept up on her hot cheeks. "...kissing." She finished, more embarrassed than ever.  
"Yes, we were. Then he mentioned the topic of parenthood again. He looked so hopeful. But I declined to even put the idea into consideration. I've never seen Mamo-chan look so hurt, and angry at that time. It scared me so much to think that he hated me. This morning, when I woke up, he was gone. I think he never wants to see me again." Serenity finished tearfully.  
Ami sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Wow, long story Usagi-chan. But I know one thing. Mamoru-san still loves you. He always will. He'll be crazy if he gives you up. I have to go. Bye, Usagi-chan. Everything will be okay again." With another hug given, she was gone.  
Serenity looked at her retreating form. " I hope so." She whispered to herself.  
  
Serenity made her way to Endymion's office. She was determined to talk to him, to make up with him, if at all possible. As she neared it, her heart silently prayed that he would forgive her.  
"Mamo-chan...can I come in?" Endymion looked up from his mass of papers to see Serenity standing there, a weak smile on her face. Oh, how he wanted to hug her right now, to tell her everything was okay, that he loved her, that they would solve it together. But instead of doing so, he simply gestured for her to sit down at the chair beside the desk without saying a word.   
Serenity complied gratefully, for her legs were shaking with nervousness, and impossible for her to stand. The room was silent, with the exception of Endymion scribbling things on paper, not even looking up once.  
"So Usagi, what brings you here?" Ouch, that hurt a lot. Serenity felt tears instantly forming in her already red and puffy eyes. "No, I'm going to be strong. I'm not going to cry." She thought.  
"I can come whenever I want, Mamoru. After all, I am Queen." She shot back icily, defending herself. Mamoru felt alien to her lips as for the longest time she had called him Mamo-chan.   
"What did you come here for? I'm busy." Endymion wasn't going to let Serenity see how much she hurt him by calling him Mamoru.   
"I wanted to talk to you." Serenity replied, softening her tone a little. She knew Endymion was going through a lot, and most of it was her fault, or so she thought.   
"Sorry, I'm busy. But I'll see if I can squeeze it into my schedule." Yes, Endymion was really doing a good job at hurting Serenity, wasn't he?   
"You're so busy you don't even have time to talk with your own wife? Fine then, Mamoru." Serenity left the room, steamed. She knew how hard it was, but for him to act like that... They weren't getting anywhere she realized. Instead, all they were trying to do was to mask their own pain by hurting the other. Pain that wouldn't have to be here if they would only try to solve it together. In her heart, Serenity blamed it all on her. If she wouldn't have been so scared, Chibi-usa could've already been here a long time ago. They would be a happy family, not miserable like they were now. "It's all my fault."  
  
Endymion silently screamed at himself for being so mean to Serenity. He knew Serenity was taking this hard, and it probably wasn't even her fault. "It's my fault. If I hadn't pushed her so hard..." He could still see Serenity's sad face in his mind, badly in need of a hug. He wanted to be there for her, to hug her, protect her, kiss her...now all they were doing was fighting. "We never fought this hard before." He rubbed his forehead tiredly, and went back to work, trying to get everything out of his mind. It was true that Endymion tried to forget about everything, and use his work as an excuse.  
  
That night, Serenity waited and waited for Endymion to come back. It was so unusual for him to come so late. "Has something happened to him?" She asked himself, fear clutching at her heart. Finally, the sound of the door opening came into contact with Serenity's ears. Sure enough, there was Endymion, looking as tired as ever. Serenity turned around, making sure that her back was to him as she pretended to be asleep. She felt Endymion stand over her, watching her sleep. He felt him touch her face; a touch that sent shivers down her spine. She felt her heartbeat quicken as he leaned down, his breath mixed with hers. Serenity then felt a gentle tingling sensation on her lips. It took her a moment to figure out what it was...Endymion was kissing her. "Sweet dreams, Usako." He whispered to her, almost inaudible, but Serenity caught it anyway.   
Endymion went to his side of the bed, slipped in, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.   
  
Smiling, Serenity turned back around, and kissed him gently on his lips. "Good night, my love." With that said, she too fell into a peaceful doze.  
  
The next morning Serenity found Endymion gone again when she awoke. "Mamo-chan...oh I miss you so."  
"Your Highness, your presence is requested in the throne room." A guard stood by the door, wearing armor that probably was really heavy.  
"Yes, I'll be down in a minute." Was her reply as she dismissed the guard with a flick of her hand. The guard bowed and left.  
  
Serenity rushed there to find Endymion already sitting on the throne. She walked gracefully over there, and sat down on her own throne. They practically ignored each other, and didn't make eye  
contact at all.  
Serenity, who was getting tired of waiting around for some unknown reason was losing her patience. "Tell me, what is this all about?"  
"My King and Queen, we have demanded your presence for we found these people outside of the palace, and were afraid if they were a threat to your safety."   
Serenity remained silent as Endymion rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Hmmm...sentence them to jail for a few days, then we shall see" Endymion was interrupted by Serenity.  
"No! As Queen, I object to my husband's ruling. Show me these people; let me see their faces. I can determine if they are evil or not." Murmurs were heard around the throne room.   
"My King?"   
"Fine, do as the Queen wishes." Endymion finally said.  
"Yes, Your Majesties." The people were brought in. Gasps were heard everywhere. These so-called 'dangerous' people were nothing but a family. A hungry, poor family. Serenity felt sad for them, as she stepped off her throne to talk with them personally.  
  
The woman, very skinny, lifted up her head a little as she stared at the Queen. "My Queen, I...I'm sorry if my family and I caused any problems. We are nothing but a poor family. Please don't hurt us."   
Serenity smiled warmly. "Hurt you? No, don't worry, I won't hurt you. In fact, I shall see to it myself that you and your family won't go hungry anymore. How about you having a room in this palace?" Serenity asked kindly.  
The woman's eyes immediately brightened. "Oh, I would be honored, my Queen. Thank you."   
"Your welcome. Case dismissed. Everyone may leave now." Serenity gestured to the door. Slowly, all the people left, including the family who were shown to their rooms by a guard.  
Serenity walked over to Endymion. She wanted to know why he acted like he just did.  
  
Endymion stood there, rubbing his temples. Suddenly, he felt dizzy, light-headed all of a sudden. "Probably because of all the work, and not getting enough sleep, plus the stress between Usako and me." He felt faint. Endymion saw Serenity walking over to him, a angry look on her face.   
  
Serenity stared at Endymion, crossing her arms. "Mamo-chan, what were you doing? What happened to the husband and kind king I and the rest of the kingdom knows?" Receiving no answer, she looked at him, about to give him a piece of her mind. Then she noticed to look on his face. He looked so tired, so weak.  
"Mamo-chan, are you okay?" Still no answer. "Mamo-chan..." She put a hand over his forehead. It was very warm. "Mamo-chan, you're sick. You need to rest."  
"I'm fine, Usako. Don't worry about me. Go on." He rested his head on the throne, feeling like a sick child. He never felt this awful before.   
"No, Mamo-chan. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to take care of you, make you better. Just let me!" Tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted to help him, to give him the love he deserved. Serenity knew how hard he had been working these couple of days. Plus the stress she was giving him... "It's my fault."   
  
"Usako..." Endymion's voice brought her back to reality. "I'm alright. Go. I know you hate me, and I don't blame you with all that I put you through."   
More tears slid down. "Mamo-chan...no...don't think that...I could never hate you...Mamo-chan."  
She hugged him gently, then pulled him to his feet, putting one of his arms around her shoulders, she helped Endymion get into their bedroom.   
  
  
There, Serenity got a wet cloth, and put it on his forehead. Endymion moaned softly at the comfortable feeling. Serenity smiled. "Oh he's so cute when he's asleep."  
Suddenly, Serenity herself felt faint. "Uh-oh. Don't tell me I'm sick too. Better call Ami."  
  
A few minutes later, Ami arrived along with all the other senshi, inner and outer. "We're here." Ami said with a smile. She brought with her a medical kit along with her. Sitting down on the bed, she took out her mini computer. Yes her trusty mini computer. "I'm going to some tests on Mamoru-san, and you too, Usagi-chan. This won't take so long." Sure it wouldn't.  
"Oh man, this is going to be a long afternoon." Serenity complained, putting a hand her forehead.  
*Four Hours Later*  
"Ami looked up from her computer. "All finished. It seems like you two have been through a lot of stress lately, and need more rest. So for the next few days, you two are going to be staying in bed and relaxing a bit. And to make sure that you do, one of the senshi will be sitting right here."  
She pointed to the chair she was occupying at the moment. Ami put away her computer, and winked at Serenity. "See you tomorrow." She the left the room, with all the other senshi behind her.  
  
Serenity groaned again. "What am I going to be doing in stuck in bed with Mamo-chan for a few days?"  
**********************************************************************  
Well, there's chapter 2. Is this story getting exciting, or does it suck? Please send all your comments and suggestions to me. My address is provided at the beginning of the story. Chapter 3 is going to be out soon, so don't miss it! This story is going to be 5 chapters long, with an epilogue. Hope you've enjoyed!   
This story written and posted January, 2001.


	3. Everlasting Love-Chapter 3

Title: Everlasting Love  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 3  
Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone! Here's chapter 3! Hope everyone is enjoying this story. School is starting soon, which is not good. Thank you to everyone who has posted my stories on their sites, and everyone who has taken the time to read my stories. Thanks!   
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*********************************************************************  
Endymion woke up the next morning to find Serenity awake and smiling at him. "So, you're awake. About time." She teased lightly, her eyes shining brightly.  
"Usako...when...how did I get here? Last thing I remembered, I was still in the throne room." Endymion didn't know what was going on, but he knew he had missed out on a lot.  
Serenity giggled slightly. "Well, it's a long story. Why don't I shorten it a little? Ami said we needed some time to relax, so she is making us stay in bed for the next few days."   
"Oh." Silence filled the room.   
  
Endymion knew he had some apologizing to do, but he didn't know where to start. He cleared his throat, coughing slightly. "Usako...I"  
  
"Hey, I'm here. Minako at your service." Minako came in, carrying two trays of food. Setting them down on the table, she sat down, a devilish glint in her eyes. "How are our royal couple? Getting along?" She asked getting a glare from Serenity, and a stare from Endymion.   
"We're fine, Minako. But I know someone isn't going to be fine if they don't stop, now." Serenity replied with clenched teeth.   
"Heh heh. Sure, no problem." She sat down nervously. Fiddling with her dress, she looked over at the very uncomfortable couple. They didn't seem to enjoy each other's company that much. "I can change that." She smiled wickedly at the thought. "So, you two lovebirds need anything?"  
  
Serenity gave off another glare, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Oh, she's going to get it...when I get out of this..." Serenity herself didn't even dare to think what she could and would do to her friend. She didn't like the idea of a senshi 'watching over' them every single second of every hour of every day. If they wanted Endymion and her to get back together, the least they could do was give them some time together, alone. "Yes, Minako, I do need something. I'd like some orange juice."   
"Uh, Usagi-chan...your orange juice is right there." Minako pointed to the cup on one of the trays.   
"Oh, right. I knew that. Silly me." She laughed, scratching her head while Endymion shook his head and Minako giving her a very weird look.  
"Then get me some...salt. Yeah, that's it. Salt, please, my dear friend." Serenity batted her eyes for good measures.  
Another weird look from Minako. "Okay, Usagi-chan. Be right back. Don't' go anywhere." She replied sweetly in her sing-song voice.  
"Oh, they're trying to torture me! I know it!"   
"Usako, calm down. Now, I was saying...oh yeah. Usako, I know we"  
"I'm back!" Minako chirped. In her hands was a can of salt. "Here you are, Usagi-chan! Enjoy the salt. Listen, I have to go wash my hands." And she was off.  
  
Endymion looked at Serenity. She didn't look calm at all. Instead, she looked like a volcano ready to explode. Even he was afraid...well...a little. Thought she was mad, she still looked cute. "I wonder. What are we going to do in bed for a few days?" Then, an idea struck him. He smiled then sighed sadly. He knew Serenity would absolutely positively disagree what he had in mind. Still, maybe he could convince her. "If only I knew what is it that scares her so much..." But then something else bothered him. It wasn't like right now, they were happy and nothing was wrong. No, a lot was wrong. They had fought yesterday. They hurt each other. They ignored each other. "She probably hates me but is scared to admit it." He thought.  
"Mamo-chan, something wrong?" She took his hand in hers. "Mamo-chan..."  
"I'm fine Usako. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Is Minako back yet?" He looked around, but she wasn't in the room, for right now anyway. He breathed a sigh of relief.   
Footsteps were heard in the hallway. Uh-oh. Looks like Minako just came back.  
  
"Oh, sorry for not coming right away. I met this really cute guard here. I think he's new, and we were talking." She sat down again. Then she saw how that they were holding hands. With a high-pitched squeal, she ran out of the room again.  
  
"What's wrong with her, Mamo-chan?" Serenity asked curiously.   
"Beats me, Usako. Hungry?" He pointed to the trays of food on the nearby table.   
"Yeah!" Endymion handed her a tray, and they started eating. They ate in silence, neither of them having anything to say.  
  
After they finished eating, they were left with nothing to do. Endymion unconsciously produced a rose, and twirled it around mindlessly. Then, he handed it to Serenity who was very happy of course. "Thank you." She whispered, inhaling its tantalizing scent fragrance.   
Their peaceful moment was disturbed by voices. They were coming closer to the door.  
  
"I was telling you Rei, they were holding hands! I swear I saw them!"   
"Well, it seems like they are back together again, huh?"  
The two turned the doorknob, preparing to come in.  
  
"Quick, Usako. Pretend you're asleep!"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah."  
Minako and Rei came in to find them sleeping, or so they thought. Minako jumped up and down in barely contained excitement.  
"You see? They're still holding hands!"  
"Let me see! Oh, you're right! The other senshi has to see this!" With that, they both ran off.  
  
Serenity blushed deep red at her friends' comments. Quickly, she tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but Endymion wouldn't allow that. "Usako, it's okay." He reassured her.  
"Alright." She laid down again, and feeling sleepy all of a sudden, snuggled closer to Endymion.  
Endymion was shocked at first, then gently wrapped his arms around Serenity, feeling tired too. He kissed her lightly, his lips gently brushing hers. "Usako..."  
"Mamo-chan..." She whispered in her sleep. She wrapped her arms around Endymion, hugging him tightly. "I love you." Endymion nearly choked at her statement. "She doesn't hate me? After all I put her though? She loves me? She loves me!" Putting his happy thoughts aside, he too fell asleep.  
  
"Oh, how sweet. How romantic. How loving. How dreamy." Minako sighed, staring at the sight before her.  
"Shhh! Want them to wake up?" Rei yelled.  
"Uh, guys, are we supposed to be doing this?"  
"Ami, go then."  
"No! Why don't you, Makoto?"  
"Oh, I wish I had a boyfriend..." Makoto sighed dreamily.  
"Let's go guys."   
"Ami..." Three girls complained at her.  
*Two Hours Later*  
"Mmmm...Mamo-chan." Serenity woke up groggily to find her husband looking down at her.   
"Usako..." He leaned down, gently kissing her forehead. That woke her up, alright. "Usako, we need to talk." He said sternly. Oh, the talk. The one Serenity didn't want to have. But she knew she just had to have with Endymion. She sighed and took a deep breath. "Yes, we do need to talk, Mamo-chan."  
  
Endymion nodded. "These couple of days hasn't been so good for us, I know. And I also know I said a lot of things I didn't mean. But Usako, you need to tell me what you're feeling. I need to know why you're afraid of being a parent." He knew it was a little pushing, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. They wouldn't be able to solve it unless they know what they're going to be dealing with.  
  
Serenity looked down. "How can I tell you if I don't know myself? Mamo-chan, I'm so confused, and you're not helping by pushing me all the time!" She screamed at him. Tears formed in her eyes. "Mamo-chan, I need time alone to sort out my feeling and fears. Please give me that time."   
  
Endymion's eyes went wide. "Are you saying for me to...to leave you alone?" Endymion never thought she would need space to think about it. They had always done everything together. Shared every little secret. What happened to them that could cause this?  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I just need a few days, that's all." She lay back down, her back to him, crying softly.  
"Usako, what happened to us? Usako...will we ever be happy again?"  
  
Serenity turned around and faced him. "I don't know Mamo-chan. I hope so."  
Endymion felt tears in his own eyes. "I hope so too, Usako."  
*********************************************************************  
Whew! Another chapter is completed! I'm really sorry for its shortness. It seems like I'm stuck on writing short chapters! *gasp* That's bad. Oh well. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 4 will be out soon. I wonder what I'm going to be writing after I finish this story...  
Please send all comments and suggestions to me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Thanks!   
This story written and posted January, 2001.


	4. Everlasting Love-Chapter 4

Title: Everlasting Love  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 4  
Author's Notes:  
I'm back! Here is chapter 4! Only one more chapter and an epilogue to go! *giggles* hope everyone has enjoyed. Well, that's it for now. More notes at the bottom. Enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*********************************************************************  
Serenity stood on the balcony, the cool night air blowing in her face. She looked down to see Crystal Tokyo, how busy it was even at night. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead tiredly thinking of the events that happened earlier that day. She and Endymion had another argument, which was probably mostly her fault. She knew she had hurt Endymion when she told him to leave her alone. "But how can I tell him if I don't know myself? What's wrong with me?" She asked silently, looking at the stars shining brightly above her. "So many memories..." She whispered, remembering all the times she and Endymion shared on this very balcony. All the happy times. Oh, how she wanted to go back to being the happy person she once was. "If only I can figure it out...Why?" The word rang in her head. She had asked herself that so many times...so many times with no answer. Taking a last glance at the moon and stars, she left the balcony.  
  
Getting in bed, she lay there, trying to fall asleep. But somehow, sleep wouldn't claim her, as if it was punishing her for some reason.  
Serenity turned her head to see Endymion sound asleep. "Oh Mamo-chan...you're so close yet so far." She whispered to him, feeling tears forming in her eyes.   
Forcing them away, she pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes. This time, she fell asleep.  
*The Next Day*  
"My Queen." Serenity's eyes popped open to see Sailor Pluto standing in front of her. "Neo-Queen Serenity."   
Serenity sat up quickly. "Pluto." She said with a warm smile. "What brings you here?" Pluto didn't answer, but simply smiled. "You know why I'm here." She said finally, her smile disappearing suddenly as a serious look formed.  
Serenity nodded slowly. "Chibi-Usa." She whispered, barely audible.   
"Yes, my Queen. This is concerning Chibi-Usa." She stated. "Your Highness, I..."  
Serenity wasn't used to people she knew being so formal. "Please Pluto, no need to be so formal. Should I wake Endymion? Does he need to hear this?" She asked, eyeing Endymion who was still fast asleep. "No, my...uh...Serenity. I am here to discuss it with you only."   
"Alright."   
"Serenity, there is a disturbance in the time line. Small Lady should have been born already. But, I can see you...um...how should I put this...not ready." She looked down, a little embarrassed by her statement.  
Serenity sighed. "Yes, I know." Then, she thought of something. "Pluto, since you ARE the guardian of time, you should know when Chibi-Usa will be born, right?" Serenity felt excited, scared all of a sudden.  
"Yes, that's true. But my Queen, I can't tell you. It's forbidden. Besides, you can change the future, Serenity. It's up to you and the King to decide when Chibi-Usa will be born. If you decide not to have her, then she won't even exist." Pluto looked a little fuzzy as she started to fade away.   
Serenity gasped loudly. "Pluto wait! Please!" She pleaded. Serenity had so much to ask her, so much to know.   
"Serenity, it's your life. Your choice. See you again." With that, she disappeared into thin air.  
  
Serenity stood up, her whole body shaking. Pluto's words rang in her ears. "It's your life, your choice." She whispered. She felt so scared, so helpless. Serenity was lost, didn't know what to do. The fate of Chibi-Usa depended on her. "Chibi-Usa might not be born?" She asked out loud to no one in particular.  
  
"It depends on you, Usako." Serenity turned around abruptly. There was Endymion. He stood behind her, a longing look on his face. "I'm not going to pressure you anymore, Usako. It's your choice." He walked out of the room, Serenity staring after him. "Mamo-chan, wait!" She called after him, but he was out of hearing range. "What am I going to do?"   
  
"My King, you are supposed to be resting. We were just about to go over there." Ami smiled and gestured to Rei, Minako, and Makoto standing behind her. "The girls and I."  
Endymion rolled his eyes, and forced a smile. "Hi girls. Sure...uh...let's go in." He then walked stiffly away, mumbling something about having bad luck. The girls ran after him.  
"Mamoru-san, how are you and Usagi-chan doing?" Minako asked, her eyes sparkling.   
Endymion stopped for a moment before speaking. "We're fine. Ami, can we you know...not stay in bed 24/7? Usagi and me, I mean." He asked softly. Yes, he did know he had called her Usagi. How hard it was, but...it just had to be that way.  
Three gasps were heard in the background. Ami who didn't figure it out yet nodded gently. "Sure, Mamoru-san. Just..." She stopped once she realized what he just said. "Mamoru-san, did you just..."   
"Yes I did." He replied calmly, hiding his emotions well.  
"Why, Mamoru-san. We all know how much you love Usagi-chan, and how much she loves you. Don't do this. Don't ruin your relationship with her."  
"It's already ruined." He whispered silently, then walked into the room.  
  
Serenity turned to the door as it opened. Endymion walked in, followed by four girls with grim looks on their faces. "What's wrong with everyone?" She wondered, but dismissed the thought as the girls smiled.  
She smiled back. "Hi minna! Glad to see everyone today. Ami, I'm getting so tired in being stuck in bed. Can I go out and take a walk?" Her eyes looked so hopeful, those blue eyes of hers.  
Ami nodded understandingly. "Sure. You probably need the fresh air."   
"Thanks!" Serenity gratefully hugged Ami momentarily before exiting. "Bye minna." She left leaving five silent people.  
  
Serenity walked happily in the gardens, admiring the flowers, the blue sky, breathing in the fresh air. It was so peaceful. Serenity felt calm, relaxed. Probably more relaxed than she had been these past few days. She wondered if Endymion and her would ever be happy again. If Chibi-Usa would ever be born. So many questions with no answers to... "But there can be an answer to if I can only find why I'm afraid. Why my heart won't let me be a happy and proud parent of Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Watch out!" A small boy yelled, snapping Serenity out of her tranced state. By her feet was a ball. She picked it up, smiling at the boy as she handed it to him. "Thanks, ma'am."  
"Jason! Where are you?" Serenity recognized the voice. It was the lady of the family that she had given a room to. The family that almost got sent to prison, if it wasn't for her. The lady ran over the them. Realizing Serenity was the queen, she bowed instantly, her head down. "My Queen, sorry for the trouble my son caused. Please don't..." Serenity cut her off. "Please, it's alright. No harm done." She nodded for her to get up. "No need to bow."  
Her eyes went wide. "But you're the queen."  
  
"Honey, is Jason there...oh. Your Highness." He bowed. "Sorry for..."  
"It's alright." Serenity was glad to see they were happy. "Nice to see you again."  
"My Queen, we can't begin to tell you how thankful we are."   
Serenity laughed slightly. "You don't have to. It's my pleasure."  
"Yes, um...we have to go. Bye, Neo-Queen Serenity." They left, Serenity smiling after them. "Such a nice family. A family..." She then thought of the family Endymion always wanted. "Mamo-chan..." Serenity followed the family, her curiosity leading the way. She was anxious as to where they were going.  
  
Serenity followed them to a small river. By it was a big oak tree where at the moment the family was having lunch at. She got closer, barely getting a earful of what they were saying. She then noticed a small baby by the mother. So small, only about a few months old.  
Serenity looked longingly at the baby. "A baby." The father tickled the baby. Picking her up, he held her close, very happy.  
Serenity listened carefully to their conversation.  
  
"How come since the baby arrived, you spend all your time with her, and not with me?" The mother asked teasingly. "Like all your love is given to her, and not me. Like she has taken by place or something." She said teasingly, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Is it true?"  
"Uh..."  
  
Serenity gasped loudly, her eyes widened. Tears of happiness and fear formed in her eyes, spilling out of her eyes. "Oh my gosh...I have...I know."   
  
Serenity ran blindly. She was determined to go and talk with Endymion more than ever now. She had figured it out! After everything, all the thinking she had done, she had finally realized what she was afraid of! She ran straight into the palace.  
She bursted into her room, breathing heavily. "Mamo-chan...I need...to talk...to you." She managed to spill out still taking in deep breaths.  
Endymion looked at her who obviously had run a long way to get over here. "Usagi...what is there to talk about?"  
Endymion cringed at the look on Serenity's face. She looked so sad, so lonely. "Mamo-chan...do you mean that? You think we'll never be together or happy again? That Chibi-Usa won't exist? Do you?" Tears ran freely down her cheeks. "Mamo-chan...I figured it out...I know what I'm afraid of. I thought we could solve this problem together. Then everything will be okay again. I thought we could talk it out, but I guess not. I'm sorry Mamo-chan. For everything." With a loud, heartbreaking sob, she ran out of the room, leaving Endymion in a daze.   
"Usako!" He called after her. He sat down, running a shaky hand through his hair.   
  
"Mamoru-san, you're just going to sit here? Go after her!" Minako said, giving him a slight push.  
"Yeah! Go save your relationship!" Makoto added in her two cents.   
Endymion had forgotten the girls were actually still there. "Yes, you're right. Thanks everyone." Endymion ran out the door after Serenity.  
********************************************************************  
Chapter 4 finished! Sorry for its shortness. I told you I was stuck writing short chapters. I have decided to put chapter 5 and the epilogue together in one chapter, so chapter 5 will be the end to my story. Hope you've enjoyed. I've decided to start something new. If you actually LIKE my stories, then e-mail me with your e-mail address, and I can send you my chapters/stories before I send them to the Internet. Please send me all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Bye!  
This story written and posted January, 2001.


	5. Everlasting Love-Chapter 5+Epilogue

Title: Everlasting Love  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 5 and Epilogue  
Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone! Here's chapter 5 and the epilogue! I did it this way because chapter 5 is really short, and so is the epilogue for that matter. Hope everyone will enjoy! I would like to thank everyone who has e-mailed me about my story. Believe me, it inspires me to write more, and faster. And for the people who were kind enough to post my stories on their sites. On to the story!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
********************************************************************  
"Usako, wait!" Endymion ran after Serenity. Boy, she could run fast when she wanted to.  
Finally he caught her. Serenity and Endymion both were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths.  
"Usako...please...don't run off again. Please." Endymion held Serenity's wrists tightly afraid that if he let go, she would run off again. "Usako...you said so yourself you wanted to talk with me...come on." Endymion pleaded with her.  
"Mamo-chan, it was you who said there was nothing to talk about." She stated. Endymion had really broken her heart this time. Serenity shook her head. "No."  
"Usako, don't do this. Tell me what's on your mind." He let go of Serenity's wrists, but held on to her hand.   
Serenity looked around at her surroundings. They were in the dining hall. "Not here."  
"Usako, plea.. huh? Oh, okay. Let's go to the gardens."  
Serenity nodded. "Alright."  
  
"Mamo-chan, I..." She smiled slightly. "I know why I'm afraid." She answered finally.   
Endymion's eyes went wide. "Really? Tell me, how did you find out?"  
"I...you know the family I invited to stay at our palace?" Once receiving a nod from Endymion, she continued. "Well, I was sort of spying on them...and they made me realize it."   
Endymion held his breath as he waited for her to continue. This was it...   
"I'm afraid because I...I won't be...loved by you the same...anymore. You would spend all your time with Chibi-Usa, and forget about me." She looked down.  
  
Endymion smiled widely. So that was why. After all that they went through. He finally knew the reason of her fears. And the best part was that it was easy to solve. But it made Endymion feel guilty for making her think like that. Perhaps he had caused her to have doubts. "Usako, where would you get an idea like that?"   
"Because...I know how much Chibi-Usa meant to you when she came to us in the past. How much time you spent with her. I felt so left behind." Serenity's cheeks went red with embarrassment that she was admitting this to Endymion after all these years. But it did always bother her though.  
"Usako..." Endymion smiled warmly. He stepped forward and embraced Serenity tightly, never wanting to let go.   
"Mamo-chan..." She whispered, feeling light, happy all of a sudden. Like something heavy was lifted off of her shoulders. It sure felt good. Serenity sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. To her, it was true bliss. She looked off at the setting sun. " Ah, true bliss...mmmm..."  
Serenity broke the embrace, blushing slightly. "Mamo-chan...I'm sorry for everything. Everything I said, did, everything."  
  
Endymion shook his head. "No, Usako. Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. All the times I hurt you, for actually calling you Usagi, and for making you believe that I wouldn't love you if we have Chibi-Usa. Usako, you have nothing to worry. No matter what, my love for you is forever. Always. Don't you ever forget that."  
"Mamo-chan...oh Mamo-chan...Aishiteru...so much."   
"Oh Usako...Aishiteru...forever." Serenity beamed at hearing those words. She wiped a tear of happiness from her eyes. "Mamo-chan..." She leaned up, wanting so desperately to share a kiss with him.  
Endymion chuckled slightly before leaning down. Their lips met in a desperate kiss, full of passion, love, desire. All the things that had happened the past few days seemed to disappear with that one kiss.  
  
"Ooh...it's getting good. Wow, wish I had a husband."   
"Minako, give us a turn. Don't hog the good spying spot all the time. We would like to see too!" Rei stamped her feet in anger. "Minako, failure to do so, and I'll...uh...burn you to a crisp!"  
"Yeah, like give us a turn already." Makoto complained.  
"Guys, would it be weird if I said I wanted to see two?"  
Silence. In the background was the sound of a bird flying by.  
"Ami?!" Three girls exclaimed. "Wow! Did she bump her head, or what?"  
Ami blushed cherry red. "Guys!"  
  
"Uh Mamo-chan, we have company." Serenity pointed to a large bush. "Can we go back to our rooms?"  
Mamoru nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. "Sure!" They left, leaving four squirming girls behind.  
  
"They're gone! Rei, it's your fault."  
"Be quiet, Minako!"  
  
(AN: Oh cool, the first time I have a AN in the middle of my story. Anyway, now we go to the reason my story is rated PG.)  
Serenity and Endymion walked into their room hand in hand. Closing the door and locked it for good measures, preventing four nosy girls from coming in.  
Serenity giggled. "Mamo-chan, you think of everything, don't you?"  
Endymion gave her a look. "Usako, we need our privacy. Now, Usako...you know why we're in here...right?"  
Serenity grinned, a childish look on her face. She pretended to not know what Endymion was talking. "Why whatever do you mean?" She asked, her eyes blinking innocently.  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Usako. Seriously, I mean...if you're not ready...I'm not going to pressure you, know."  
Serenity climbed onto the bed, and patted it for him to sit down beside her. "I'm ready. I'm not scared anymore..."   
"Usako..." Instantly, his lips claimed her in a passionate kiss. They lay down on the soft bed, Endymion rolling on top of Serenity. They had a thoroughly enjoyably evening...without the disturbance of four curious senshi.  
*Epilogue-Nine Months Later*  
"MAMO-CHAN! Make it stop! Please!" Serenity screamed loudly, enough to break eardrums, glass, or anything else for that matter.  
Endymion winced at how hard Serenity was squeezing his hand. Bone-crushing was the only term that even came close to describing it.  
"Usako, calm down. Everything is going to be okay again." Serenity calmed down a little. Breathing heavily, she smiled painfully, holding Endymion's almost broken hand tenderly. "Hai, I know." Then another contraction hit. Endymion braced himself for pain he was about to feel, again. But he knew deep down inside that it didn't even compare to the pain Serenity was feeling.  
  
"Push harder, Your Highness! One last time, okay?" The doctor asked kindly.  
Serenity nodded. "Here goes." With one last hard push, and a loud moan, loud crying was heard.  
"Congratulations, my King and Queen, you're the proud parents of a baby girl. What are you going to name her?"  
Serenity smiled at Endymion. "Chibi-Usa." Endymion smiled back.  
"Chibi-Usa it is then." The doctor left, knowing the couple wanted some time alone.   
  
"Usako, she's so beautiful...so small." Endymion held Chibi-Usa's small hand in his larger one, cooing at her. "Yes Chibi-Usa, we're going to have so much fun! You and me on picnics, boat rides...uh." Endymion stopped short as he caught Serenity staring at him. "And of course you'll come along with us too, Usako."   
Serenity eyed him. "Just make sure all your time and love isn't with her."   
Endymion chuckled lightly. "I promise. Usako, my love for you is everlasting. It will always be."  
Serenity blushed. "Mamo-chan..."   
They kissed sweetly, with their newborn daughter sleeping soundly in her mother's arms.  
******************************************************************  
There ends my very short chapter and epilogue. Not to mention this story is finished too. Yeah! The day before school starts. So, what to write next...well, Valentines Day is coming in a couple months, so I'm starting on two Valentines Day stories, and will be out before Valentines. Then, for the rest of my time, I'm writing whatever pops into my mind. Hope you've enjoyed this story! Please send me all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com.  
This story written and posted January, 2001.


End file.
